


Hallucinogenics

by not_even_xavier



Category: DTTWT - Fandom, DreamSMP, Technoblade - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dream - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Music, Pain, Slow Burn, Smut, Top!Technoblade, Your city gave me asthma, bottom!dream, i have a playlist for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_even_xavier/pseuds/not_even_xavier
Summary: This is a world where youre not supposed to reveal your name to anyone, unless you know them very well.top!technobladebottom!dream.available on wattpadmost people won't read this cause they're not into technodream but who cares.songs named at the beginning of the chapter. any lowercase intended.!!!NOT BASED ON REAL PEOPLE.ONLY CHARACTERS.REAL NAMES WILL BE USED BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN ITS THEM. !!!all are over 18 unless specified.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> S.I.T.E. (sorry if there's errors)

enjoy, my little buttercups!


	2. Stunnin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S>I>T>E

Stunnin' ~ Curtis Waters, Harm Franklin  
\---------------------

"Ice on my neck that's incoming,  
I'm a pretty boy, I'm stunning,  
Super-speed, Sonic, I'm running  
Super, super, super-speed, Sonic, I'm running!" Sang a blond, 19 year old boy, along with his friends. They were on their way to the last party of the school year. Not the last party of the actual year though. Just school.

The blond drove a fast and very expensive Buggati Divo. "Booze?" Asked the shortest boy of the group suddenly, interrupting the karaoke session.

"Already? C'mon, Mega. It's only like," He checks his watch "8pm." Mega instead just shrugs and keeps the grin on, making the older boy sigh. "Under the back seats."

"Nice. Thanks, dee." The shortie turns around in his seat "Skep. Booze."  
Skeppy, being a good friend, complies and passes his pal a bottle of beer, taken from under his seat.  
"Not even a please or thank you." He huffs.

"As if you care about mannerisms."  
"I do!"  
"Not when you're drunk, you don't!" Mega finishes his argument and turns back around to stare at the road while opening the beverage. He takes a gulp of the bitter, fizzy liquid and immediately relaxes.

The group of boys and one girl sing along to the songs that play along the way, until they get to the party. "Out!" The blond yells at his friends jokingly. The five scramble out of the car one by one.

Mega, then a6d, then skeppy, then Bad and finally 'Lyssa. The driver stayed in his seat for about ten minutes after the group disappeared in the house. He grabs a suicide can along with a pack of cancer sticks -Monster Juice and Marlboros. Specifically menthols.-

He enters the house filled with horny, dancing teens. The smell of alcohol, sweat and weed filled his nostrils immediately. It was awful, but it's his life right now, and he had to deal with it.

Having thought that, he squeezes through the crowd, managing to not get pulled into a dance. He immediately went to the kitchen.

The kitchen was usually empty at parties, except for maybe someone getting non-alcoholic drinks. It was the calmest place. Nearly every other part of the house was filled. The blond boy entered the room and flinched violently upon seeing a person sitting on the counter and drinking wine straight from the bottle.

'Classy.' He thought to himself, grabbing a can of fanta. In the mean time, the boy sitting on the counter put down the alcohol. He pulled on his mask and hood, and proceedes to glance around the kitchen.

Our main blond sits on the floor and opens the can. He takes a slow sip and grimaces at the lack of alcohol. 'Cons of being the driver.'  
He looked at the people in the living room. One was throwing up violently into a bucket. The other kissing someone. Another one dancing on the table, jamming out to whatever shitty song was on at the moment while the other drunks and druggies filmed her. '... Pros of being a driver.'

After about ten minutes, his thoughts got interrupted by a short smack of shoes against a hard wood floor next to him.

"Technoblade." Mumbles the owner of said shoes.

"Yep. That's me." Responds the blond.

"I thought someone as rich and powerful as you doesn't go to shit parties like this.. Or at least drinks alcohol when he does."

"Cons of being the driver."

"Ah." He hums in understanding and sits next to Technoblade.

"And you are...?"

"Dream."

Techno nods briefly. ".. Wait, aren't you that kid that destroys everyone in P.E.? Or literally any other physical activity. "

"That would be me, yep. Or maybe the others are just trash."

So humble.  
"Not everyone does parkour in their free time."

"Good point. You do what? Fencing?"

"Fencing and kick boxing."

"Ooh. Scary. "

The blond chuckles and sips the fanta. Maybe lack of alchohol isn't as bad as I thought.

____________________


	3. Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S>I>T>E

I threw glass at my friend's eyes and now I'm in probation~ Destroy Boys  
\------------

Dream spoke with a slight slur to his words as he talked to Technoblade. It's been around 3 hours of the two just sitting on the cold floor of the bathroom.

They had moved from the kitchen once someone -the person being recognized by Techno as Skeppy- stumbled into said kitchen and began chugging a beer. About six bottles in, people were flooding the kitchen, chanting "CHUG CHUG CHUG" Like in those teenage movies.

Anyways, at one point Dream stands up, and on slightly shaky legs, he grabs a bag from under the sink. Technoblade raises an eyebrow as the other pulls out two posca pens. One red, the other green. He passes the green to techno and hums.  
"Whaddya want me to do with this?"  
"Anything you want."

He could basically hear the smirk in the blond's voice, even though his face was covered. All of a sudden, he begins writing on the tiled walls of the bathroom. At that point, Techno is already getting up and opening the marker. Dream's humming along to whatever shit song was being played at the moment.

Techno didn't have the mind to focus on the song at the moment as he attempted to decipher what the hooded man was scribbling on the wall. As he soon found out, Dream wasn't in fact writing, but drawing. He drew a large image of the host of the party. The picture was quite professionally drawn.

"Didn't know you could draw."  
"You don't know a lot about me. I'm a man of many talents."  
"Wow, so humble." He mutters and steps back and begins drawing on the tiles behind Dream.

About an hour later, Dream steps back from his masterpiece. "Good enough. Can we swap markers?" He taps Techno's arm. The other hands him the posca without a word. Dream thanks him and begins shading in the piece. Technoblade turn his back to the wall and examines Dream from around five feet away.

"Dream."  
"Mm?"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why are you ruining the bathroom."  
"... You're doing it too. "  
"I mean yeah but why-"  
"You're doing it too, ask yourself the same question and you'll know the answer."

The masked man turns to face him and shrugs briefly. He finishes the piece in about ten minutes, then checks his swiss wrist watch. "1am. That's not too bad." He sighs. They hear a loud knock on the door "GET OUT, SOME PEOPLE NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!"

Technoblade sighs "I'm on my period!" there's a short gasp from behind the door "Sorry honey, take your time." They hear footsteps trailing away from the bathroom.

________________________________________________________________________

Around three (3) hours later, Techno gets called downstairs to get his alcoholic friends back to the safe space of his house. He agrees to taking home yet another guest -that guest being Dream-.

\-------------------------------------------


	4. Cringe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S>I>T>E

cringe- Matt Maeson  
\---------------  
A black Buggati Divo is being parked in the driveway of a large, expensive house. Said house is Technoblade's. And, usually when you think of a home or a house, you think of family or warmth or safety.

But that's the furthest thing from correct.

But more on that later.

Out of the Buggati come two tall boys. Both blond. One tipsy, the other one holding a packet of pink dye.  
"This is a great idea." He tells himself, in hopes of convincing his own mind that dying his hair with a drunk buddy at 4am is a good, non-regretable idea. Around thirty minutes later he finds himself and the other blond giggling on the bathroom floor.

"A-And then, basically, he made the sculpture hotter than the first one!"  
"Out of pure spite and hatred." Grins Techno  
"Out of pure spite and hatred!"

Though they were talking, the soon pink-haired teen couldn't focus on anything but the pink dye blotches, covering the front of the vibrant green hoodie and the other's hands.

Dream goes to run his hands through his hair.  
"Dye!"  
"Excuse me?" He pauses  
"Um...dye. On your fingers."  
"Oh. Oh!" He takes a quick look at his hands and starts giggling uncontrollably, "I'm so dumb-" he makes a poor attempt of catching his breath after a couple of seconds.

Now, Techno is not only fixated on the hoodie, but the boy's smile. It was... mesmerising almost. His teeth weren't perfectly straight, but perfectly white. Small dimples showed up every time he smiled. His freckles changing location only slightly each time.

Though, now that he thought about it, his favourite feature must've been the fangs. Probably sharp enough to draw blood without too much pressure. Woah there, hold up; since when does he notice those things?! Since never. And never will be.

"Um, you okay there?" The smily boy snaps in front of his face.  
"Hm? Yeah, of course."  
"Well, better get that dye out of your hair." Dream pulls himself up and clumsily attempts to figure out the expensive shower with multiple knobs; however, to no avail.

Techno ends up turning on the shower, taking off his shirt and kneeling next to the tub on a white towel, having the other wash the dye out of his hair gently.

After drying his hair, he looks in the mirror...  
"It's actually not that bad."  
"Told ya so! You look hot." Dream grins.  
"I looked hot before, but okay."  
"Don't flatter yourself." He laughs and wipes his hands on his hoodie.

That night, as the boys lay in separate beds, Techno finds himself thinking. Thinking about his feelings, looks and reputation. Thinking way too much.

\-----------------------------  
Next day - or rather, that day - both boys awaken at around 1pm. Dream with a pounding headache, slips out of the bed and takes a cold-ish shower to lessen the ache.

He puts on a random shirt.  
"...wait. This isn't my house. This is not my shirt." He takes it off quickly and puts on the clothes he slept in. He does a quick sweep of the house, regaining the memories.  
"Right. The party...THE BLADE-" he runs back to the room

"Hey sleeping beauty." Techno mutters. "Pills are in the kitchen cabinet."  
The blond nods and snorts quietly, noticing the other boy's hair.

"What?"  
"Nothin'."  
"My hair."  
"Yeah."  
"Of course." He chuckles.  
"So uh... My mom's pretty worried  
"Well then, lets get you home, hm?"


	5. Jubilee Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S>I>T>E

Jubilee Line~ Wilbur  
Spiderhead~ Cage The Elephant  
Light angst  
_____________________  
Technoblade stood on the dirty tiles of the London metro. He stared down as 'Spiderhead' blasted through the headphones. The sound of trains passing by was almost silent to him. He's been thinking too much again. And admittedly, he loved these moments. The moments where he felt alone and calm are the moments he remembers most; he knew now whenever he'd listen to this song now, he'll have this exact setting in his mind.

London Metro, 3am, on his way to meet up with some friends, and friends of friends at an old skatepark thats been closed for the past year due to the amount of drug selling and illegal stuff going on there.

This will be the first time he's seeing some of these people since like... 2013? Really? Its been so long.

Five years have passed since he'd last seen Dream. He missed him. He missed those freckles that were rarely seen, the green eyes with hits of honey gold here and there, the golden, wavy hair, the-

He gets on the train.

It was completely empty and melled of weed and vodka. Whoever was here before him was either having some fun or a very, very rough night.  
Either way, he decided to ignore it.  
He focused on the soft bumps of the metro.

About 30 minutes later, he was at the park. It was cold and all he heard when his earphones were taken out was the soft woosh of the wind...that is, until he heard a wheezing, kettle-sounding laughter.

'Iconic.' Techno smirked to himself and strided over towards the sound.  
"TECHNO!" Wilbur yells immediately. All heads turn towards him, and suddenly, a group of college kids, friends from highschool, is running hid way; he was almost convinced they were hugging him in less then half a second.

The only friend that stood atop of the tallest skatepark ramp was Dream. That hurt him, but just a little; the fact that the person he missed the most, didn't seem to miss him at all.

These old friends spent the next few days together, sleeping over at the only actual grown-ups house. Philza was the only 25 year old out of the group. He had a house, stable relationship and job. The amount of things Technoblade would give to have that; no hopes for that life for him anytime soon though.

In that week they all laughed and shared moments, and once they were all caught up, they went out drinking. The only person that felt slightly off was Dream. Technoblade tried striking up a conversation with him, sadly to no avail.

"Dream!"  
"Hey.."  
"I see you went back to the ole' strawberry blonde?"  
"Yep."

Yeah, that's about what the conversation looked like. It was disappointing, but after a few days kf observation, he noticed that the blond boy was cold only towards him.

Was there something he did wrong? Anything he doesn't remember?

Thoughts were rushing through his head each night, as he lay on the couch, restlessly tapping his fingers of the cushion material. In that week, he got about 12 hours of sleep, if not less. He felt like he was back in highschool, but not in a good way. The amount of panic attacks in the bathroom or just in general was definitely over ten.

Slowly, everyone started noticing. Dark circles under his eyes started reappearing surely, getting worse night by night. Techno had gotten quieter, more closed in that week.

Did that worry his friends? He didn't mean to bother them with worry. He's okay. He'll get through it...  
Except what if he didn't... Would they care?...is this all because of Dream?

Another thing becoming darker by night were his thoughts. Philza was the first to approach him about it. They had a short talk at around 5am when everyone was asleep, on a Wednesday dawn.

Phil, being the father that he was, reassured him everything would be okay and that this month will get better. He unofficially prescribed him chamomile tea and anxiety pills he used to use during his time in college.

Next, Nihachu came by. Then Willbur Soot, then Skeppy, then badboyhalo, and sure, Techno was thankful for his friend's care, but days went by and he was getting worse.

It was finally Dream's turn to talk to him.


	6. Loosing face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S>I>T>E

loosing face~ Wilbur  
\-------------------  
Dream approached Techno reluctantly. Around an hour before this, everyone but the two had left to go shopping. Technoblade kindly refused the offer of going out in lashing rain, in 0°C, while Dream blankly responded with "can't" when he was asked to go.

As Techno sipped his lukewarm Lipton tea, he felt a cold presence in the room. It was as if suddenly, a hurl of wind stroked his back softly and ruffled his hair; his heart almost came to a stop as the owner of said presence cleared their throat. The blond put his Harry Potter themed mug down on the counter top and almost casually turned to look at the unknown presence. The man wore an old, dark green hoodie and a face mask. Dirty blond hair peeked from under the hood, freckles were barely visible across the bridge of his nose and upper cheeks. His eyes caught Techno's almost instantly.

After a long moment of silence and lingering eye contact, Technoblade spoke.

"You don't have to wear it around me, I've seen your f-"

"I'm aware." Suddenly, millions of forgotten memories became unlocked in his mind. Shared laughs and cries; though he didn't think about them much in that moment. "What you're doing is dangerous."

"....Uhhh what am I doing?"

The dirty-blond raised an eyebrow -even with a face mask, Techno saw those unimpressed, slightly pursed lips.

"Oh. Right." He sighed

"You haven't been sleeping properly. Why?"

His voice was so bland. Most definitely not how Techno remembered it. All the talks he'd gotten from his friends were different. Soft, caring, warm. This was anything but. The blond thought of a response, but decided on shrugging instead. Now, it was the hooded man's turn to sigh.

"Your friends are worried about you."

"Are you one of them?"

Dream remains silent for a couple of minutes.

"What's been going on? You've been so distant from me lately, it's unfair. You talk to everyone like it's nothing, but proceed to ignore me whenever I kindly attempt to start a conversation and not only is that rude, but it fucking hurts, dude." Technoblade said in one, slightly angered, breath. He took a deep inhale. "Just tell me why. Or what I did."

"Can't tell you. It's not important anyways; what's important is your health right now. Why haven't you been sleeping or anything-"

"Because of you! Fucking idiot, it's because of you! We used to be best friends, what happened to that?! What happened to dyeing our hair at 3am?!..I just miss you." Techno runs his fingers through his thick, mid-length hair.

"I-..." the boy takes a deep inhale. "Shit's been going on and yeah I miss you too but people have been telling me stuff about us and-"

"Stuff about us?!"

"Mostly you, but yes."

"What kind of stuff?"

Both boys take a long pause, until the braver speaks.   
"Just say it."

"...You're gay, aren't you?"

The world seemed to come to a stop. The air turned cold again as Technoblade's eyes widen dramatically. Who told him? Who even knew? He only ever told Phil, but there's no way his childhood best-friend would do that to him....would he?

\----------------------


	7. No Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Children- The Mountain Goats.  
> TW: little angst, religious trauma, homophobic slurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S>I>T>E

"W-What..?" Techno mutters before awkwardly stumbling over his words "I'm not, who even told you that?! You really think I would- I-I could-"  
The lies burned his throat. He felt like he was back in primary school again, hiding from the harrowing wounds just waiting to be left on any body part, inflicted by his parents; that's the punishment he deserved after thinking sinful thoughts.   
Of course he deserved them. Pulling oneself away from the norms taught since youth is... atrocious to say the least. He could feel long lost wounds re-open themselves. Scalding water on his skin, cut marks across his back from his father's belt, scalp and ears feeling fragile and sensitive. It all hurt so bad, though luckily, after facing years upon years of "punishments well deserved", the blond could mask his pain extremely well.  
"Calm down. I just... Philza said-" 

Technoblade snapped, tired of the hooded man's continuous excuses.  
"Oh so you're going to believe Philza instead of facing the actual source? I'm not a fucking fag, dude. That's it. End of story. Is that really why you've been so excruciatingly cold to me this whole time; because someone told you I liked dudes? I mean I get it, I would've...I-I don't know, but I definitely wouldn't have ignored my teenage-hood best friend! Seriously? Grow the fuck up."   
That statement leaves Dream in shock. Complete and utter astonishment. Technoblade scoffed and pushed past the blond. Dream remains completely still.  
"What the fuck was that supposed to mean, dickhead?" The hoodied man clenched his fists, hearing the footsteps beind him stop.

He continued after a deep inhale, "I asked you one question. I have never asked you once before about anything remotely close to your sexuality, and now that I say a word, you snap at me? And you have the audacity to call me childish? You dare tell me to grow up?" Dream hissed through gritted teeth and turned to face Techno again. "Calling yourself a faggot, but calling me childish? Are you fucking hearing yourself right now, you hypocrite? I asked you one question! It wasn't even that deep!"   
Techno swallowed thickly. Maybe he was a bit harsh. He shakes the thought immediately. Dream should know at this point that it's a sensitive topic for him. He was always hesitant to talk about crushes and lovers, Dream should have taken the hint by now. Technoblade proceeded to take calming inhales, trying not to focus on the voices echoing in his head.   
kill him. he did this to you, he deserves it. hurt him, hurt him badly. then phil. let him know the true meaning of payback. just do it. fill your mind with their suffering.

"Dream." The older begins "We haven't seen eachother in years, i understand..but really? You seriously don't remember? I've said it so many times before, don't talk about this shit with me-"  
"I thought you've changed! Grown out of it at least!"   
"Grown out of what? Trauma? Or discomfort?" Techno bites back quickly, calming himself in the mean time. "I'm straight. Okay? That's all there is to it. Don't trust Phil; I know I don't anymore."   
"Don't trust Phil? He told me very little, almost nothing-"  
"But it was enough for you to question me." He scoffed quietly. Techno felt the presence behind him move to his front; that same presence began muttering words of reasurement, while snaking his arms around Techno's middle. The taller hugged back hesitantly.

"I missed you, old friend."  
"I missed you too." he whispered in response, burying his face in the other's dirty golden locks.


End file.
